Titles
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: The TITLE of the story should speak for it's self. Just read it, that way you'll know what it means. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network


**Welcome one and all to my _30TH FICTION!_ Okay I know it's not a big deal for some people but for me it's a huge deal. This had to be the only thingthat I've made go this far y'know? Well anyway, this fiction is the combination of my favorite show in the world…So here we go! Enjoy**

**_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network _**

**Titles (See if you can get the hint...)**

I don't know how it all happened, probably when we were **Stuck At H****ome,** we just had the longest day and half a night fighting crime and cleaning up the tower so everyone was exhausted. When we all got done, everyone went to bed; I did too but I couldn't get to sleep. After the day like I had, picking up cars and buildings with my powers, you'd think I'd be asleep before my head hit the pillow. Since trying to get to sleep was pointless, I decided to meditate.

I went to Nevermore; there I found all of them, in a little gazebo with a banner on it that read: **Raven's Emotions****.** They were also concerned for why I couldn't sleep, we talked for awhile before I went back to my room. When I did get back, It was late, real late, 3 am late. I knew the only thing that would help me sleep would be tea.

** -T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-**

'_Warm honey green tea, this'll put me to sleep,'_ I thought, as soon as the pot was ready and the tea cattle whistled, the common room doors opened, revealing a very sleepy Beast Boy.

"Well this is an **Unexpected Visit**. What are you doing up so late?" I asked putting the pot back on the stove.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare."

"What was it about? _'She asked as if she cared'_"

"_We were all sitting down for a nice Thanksgiving dinner and Cyborg was about to cut up the turkey, come to find out later that __**I**_ _was the turkey!"_ Beast Boy flopped down at the counter and held his head in his hands; he looked a mess, I used my powers to grab another mug from the cupboards and sat it in front of him. He thanked me for the tea and I sat down with him.

Sitting here in utter silence with BB reminded me of **My First Date** with him. He was driving me crazy asking me out so I finally said yes, just to shut him up. He took me to the movies and then out to eat at our pizza place. There we sat for a whole hour saying absolutely nothing, which had to be the most awkwardness moment I've ever had with Beast Boy, considering he never shuts up.

The whistle blew, the tea was ready. I poured mine first then his. He grabbed the mug and examined it carefully, he sniffed the top, then took a small sip. He retraced back forcefully.

"What is this? It tastes like shi-" He stopped noticing the angry face I was giving him.

"Its green tea with honey, it's good for you and helps you sleep." With that I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I normally didn't do this, but I was tired. I put my feet on the table and relaxed my body, letting the tea flow through my system.

"Wow something must be wrong with you." I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Beast Boy who came up from behind and flopped on the couch next to me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked scooting over a little bit to make room.

"You never put your feet on the table." He sat back with me and imitated my look.

"I'm just letting the tea go through my system. It's a one time thing."

Beast Boy hunched his shoulders and went back to relaxing along side me. This kind of silence was nice; I could hear everything around me, even B's soft deep breathing. I could feel myself getting tired; even my already closed eyelids were getting heavier, but then I felt some weight on my left shoulder.

"Your right Raven, this tea does work. I'm getting really sleepy already..."

"I know. You should head up to bed now, before you…"

"I know I will don't worry…"

** -T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-**

Soft, soothing purring. That's the sound I woke up to; it was loud like it was really close like in my ear, or on my stomach. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that what I thought was a dream was actually real. There was a cat on me, a sleeping green cat. I looked around more and found out that we were still in the living room and had fallen asleep from the night before. When I moved I woke Beast Boy up. He stretched and looked up at me, Starfire was right; he's an adorable kitten.

"How did you sleep?" I asked scratching him behind his ears. He purred and nuzzled my stomach, then walked up and licked my face. We would have stayed like that if it wasn't for the sudden "swoosh" from the common room door.

"**What Are You Two Doing?**" It was Robin. That scared the both of us so much that Beast Boy turned back into his human self. Oh great, here I was **Stranded** here on the couch with Beast Boy lying on top of me in what was not the best position in the world. By now Robin had got closer to the couch so that he could get a better look, his mask eye were as wide as saucers. I knew us being in this position was increasing **Robin's Jealousy****. **A few people knew about it but he has a huge crush on me.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked again. By now I had two choices, to stay and explain the whole story or to disappear and leave Beast Boy to explain what happened last night.

I hoped Beast Boy was wake enough to explain.

** -T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S-**

Later that night, I was meditating but this time, it was a good enough time that wasn't as late like last night. Here in my room, **My Sanctuary**, is where I'm safe and sound from the outside forces, and Beast Boy. However waking up next to him wasn't as bad as it had might have seemed to be before. _'Maybe I might...'_

**Knock, knock**

'_It's midnight, who's up this late? Beside me of course.'_

I went to my door, when it swooshed open; it was Robin standing before me. He was in a white wife beater and black pajama pants. His hair looked tousled and he had two mugs in his hands, mugs of my tea in them.

"Good evening." He stated, trying to sound like Al Hitchcock. I wasn't surprise he was here at my door this late. There's been many a time that we'd have **Meetings** like this; often when he couldn't sleep and he wanted to chat or that he'd have a nightmare and wanted me to analyze it or we had started a conversation earlier that day he wanted to finish it.

"So what do I owe this little talk this time?" I asked corssing my arm, this was not planned at all

"Well Beast Boy was telling me what had happened last night," he started as I let him into my room. "He was telling me that you had gave him some of your tea and that's how you guys feel asleep together on the couch. I wanted to try it too."

"So instead of taking **my** tea, taking it to **your** room and falling asleep **in there**; you thought it would be a good idea to come in **my** room with **my** tea and fall asleep **in here**...with **me**?"

"Yea." He said blandly as he placed that mug on my bed side stand. "Why should Beast Boy the only one that get to sleep with you?

Pushing the thoughts of making me sound like a whore, this was going to be a long night.

**How was that, now please don't be mad. Yes I know, the ending really sucked, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it other then to make it longer**_**.(Which is what I didn't want to do)**_ **Anyway, glad you like it anyway.**


End file.
